Avatar Wicked
by Aangsfan
Summary: A couple of one-shots with favored songs from the musical "Wicked." Chapter one, Katara is confused with her feelings of Aang loving her, with song As long as you're mine. Kataangy goodness! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

One shot I made up, with "As long as your mine" from the musical "Wicked" One shot I made up, with "As long as your mine" from the musical "Wicked"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own Wicked. **

Katara sat by a pond, utterly frustrated with the thoughts swimming through her mind. Not long ago, Aang had told her he loved her. He said he'd always be with her. But she just couldn't believe, how completely brainless could Aang be!

Yes, he finally admitted his feelings but, it was too much and Katara ran off in frustration. Katara loved him too, but she wasn't sure if this could happen.

Aang walked up from behind a tree and notices Katara swirling water around in the pond. He stays behind the tree, not sure if he should check up on her, and a little embarrassed by the previous actions that had taken place.

"How could Aang be so brainless!" She screamed, Aang's heart dropped and his throat closed up, could Katara really mean that, does she not love him?

"I love him too, but, right now isn't the best time, how could he not notice that?" Aang's heart was then lifted; she loved him to, but was just afraid. Before he could say anything, she started humming a tune, then she started to sing in the most beautiful voice.

Kiss me too fiercely

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make ev'ry last moment last_

_As long as you're mine…_

Aang definatly knew what she was thinking, if she stayed with him and lost him, she would hurt so badly. But she can't help loving him, and needed a solution if she lost him. So he started to sing, maybe it'd help her. He came out of his hiding place behind her,

Maybe I'm brainless

Katara turned around in shock, and saw Aang standing there.

Maybe I'm wise

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's "up" that I fell_

Katara was amazed, and then he held out his hand, she grabbed it and he helped her up. "Katara, I'd never leave you, in any way, you have to believe in me." He said, Katara smiled, and gave him a soft kiss.

Then they both sang,

Every moment

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time…_

Katara stopped, and Aang kept going.

Say there's no future

_For us as a pair_

He sang, asking her question for her, they both answered it,

And though I may know

_I don't care…_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine…_

They finished, holding each other in their arms. Katara hugged Aang tightly, "Where are your doubts now?" Aang asked.

Katara let go, and pulled apart so they were just holding hands. "They're gone with the wind, thank you Aang." She gave him a small kiss, he smiled.

"I'm not so brainless now, am I?" He asked, "Nope," she said letting go of him completely, "Just an idiot at times." She said, running off.

"Hey!" Aang cried, he ran after her. He soon caught up with her and pulled at her wrist, pulling her down along with him. He pulled her on top of him, mid-fall so she wouldn't get hurt. They landed on the ground laughing.

Katara got off, and helped Aang up. "I bet you are SO mad at me right now."

"Nope, _not as long as you're…" _Aang started, and a mocking girly voice. Then, in a high pitched voice, _"MI-I-I-I-INE!" _He sang, elongating the high-pitched word. Katara slapped him playfully. "You're ridiculous!" She laughed, walking back to camp, and laughed too.

He then ran up to her and grabbed her hand. She turned to him, and he was smiling his wide, goofy grin. She smiled too; she then started wondering if he'd ever get more mature. 'Cause his child-like nature is part of the reason she loves him.

**Yeah, it sucked, there will probably be more one-shots with songs from Wicked, so stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this next one is the song "Popular" from "Wicked," obviously

Okay, this next one is the song "Popular" from "Wicked," obviously. Anyways, it's Ty Lee singing to Toph.

"Oh, Toph! Can you believe it! We're actually hanging out together!" Ty Lee smiled, clapping happily.

"Yeah, I know, whoop-dee-doo." Toph said sarcastically, swirling her pointer finger around in the air.

"And, I have a surprise for you!" Ty Lee grinned, saying it in a sing-song voice.

"Oh god, what now?" Toph asked.

"Come on!" Ty Lee squealed, grabbing Toph by the wrist and dragging her to her room.

"Tophie, now that we're friends, I decided to make you my new project." Ty Lee said.

Toph smacked her face, not only in embarrassment of the new nickname, but because she was afraid of what the outcome would be. "You really don't have to do that."

"I know, that's what makes me so nice." Ty Lee said, then, god help Toph, she started singing.

_Whenever I see someone_

_Less fortunate then I_

_And lets face it, who isn't_

_Less fortunate then I?_

_My tender heart _

_Tends to start and bleed_

And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over

_I know, I know, exactly what they need_

_And even in your case_

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead_

_And yes, indeed_

_You will be…_

_Popular_

_You're gonna be popular_

_I'll teach you the proper poise_

_When you talk to boys_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce_

_Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to where_

_How to fix your hair_

_Everything that really counts_

_To be popular_

_I'll help you be popular_

_You'll hang out with the right cohorts_

_You'll be good at sports_

_Know the slang you've got to know_

_So let's start cause you've got an awfully long way to go_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis_

_Think of it as personality dialysis _

_Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a_

_Sister and advisor_

_There's nobody wiser_

_Not when it comes to popular_

_I know about popular_

_And with an assist from me_

_To be who you'll be_

_Instead of dreary who you were, uh, are_

_There's nothing that can stop you _

_From becoming popu-ler_

…_lar _

_La la la la_

_You'll be popular_

_We're gonna make you, pop-u-lar!_

_When I see depressing creatures _

_With unprepossessing features_

_I remind them on their own behalf_

_To think of_

_Celebrated heads of state_

_Or specially great communicators_

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don't make me laugh!_

_They were popular!_

_Please, it's all about popular_

_It's not about aptitude_

_It's the way you're viewed_

_So it's very shrewd to be_

_Very very popular like me_

Ty Lee brought Toph's hair down and put a pink rose in her hair. _Pink goes with green! _She screamed in her head.

"Why, Miss Toph, look at you…you're beautiful!" Ty Lee complimented once she noticed it.

Toph blushed and suddenly felt very embarrassed, but happy. "I-I have to go." Toph left the room, pulling at her hair along the way.

"You're welcome." Ty Lee said quietly.

And though you protest You're disinterest I know clandestinely

_You're gonna grin and bear it_

_You're newfound popularity!_

_La la la la_

_You'll be popular_

_Just not quite as popular as me-e-e-e-e-e-e!_

Yeah…I could just so imagine them as these parts, and Sokka as Fiyearo.

**Totally…anyways crazyzukofangirl1280, I will get on that For Good one as soon as I can put up "Dancing through Life" with Sokka. Hmm, Katara could probably be Nessa, and Boq could be Aang…idk, whatever.**


End file.
